Aventures drôlesques de mages
by FuryFury
Summary: Une bande d'aventuriers surpuissants avec des problèmes mentaux contre un dieu de l'anéantissement, c'est-à-dire un archimage schizophrène, une assassin cyborg, une voleuse invisible, une drow hippie, un elfe gay, une naine barbue, une succube vindicative et un barde avec plus de voix que de cheveux contre un dieu du néant. PAR JOACHJON.


Chapitre Premier

Les Archimages Jinil et Jimil

Dans une bibliothèque étrange, où les meubles contenant des livres, s'empilaient sous des angles chaotiques et jamais droits, jusqu'à être à l'envers au plafond pendant que des livres lévitaient et changeaient de bibliothèque pour adopter une meilleure place et se protéger de tout vol. Au milieu des filaments tournoyants, de magie arcanique pure, reconnaissables à leur teinte octaryine (fuchsia et violet mêlées d'orangé), flottait dans un coin un ocarina bleu. Il jouait de la musique, seul, une musique envoûtante qui une fois arrivée et dans un rayon de trois mètres autour de l'instrument à sa fin semble rembobiner le temps jusqu'au début de la partition. Il alternait aussi avec d'autres musiques sans aucun effet sur la réalité.

Sur une plate-forme de cristal, à laquelle on accédait par un escalier dont les marches de pierre noires et déchiquetées, lévitaient pour former une double-hélice, se trouvait assis en tailleur à 75 centimètres du sol, un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans, il portait un grand manteau rouge cardinal à bordures d'or, par-dessus une chemise indigo, des braies noires et des bottes en cuir brun, ses cheveux brun foncé étaient attachés dans un catogan ne laissant que deux mèches anguleuses tombantes de part et d'autre de son front. Le côté droit de son visage était orné d'un tatouage représentant une vouivre1 (à savoir un serpent géant volant grâce à deux ailes). Son œil droit était d'un rouge incandescent tandis que le gauche était totalement blanc si ce n'est la pupille noire. Ses deux yeux étaient fixés sur un livre volant ouvert à la troisième page et dont le titre était « la TRANSMUTATION PAR Bahamut le dragon de platine.» * (voir alphabet iokharic). Le jeune homme fut alors interrompu par un vieillard à la barbe blanche qui l'appelait « Archimage Jimil une étrangère est là pour vous, nous l'avons laissée à la porte. » le jeune homme se redressa, et invoqua une tornade sous ses pieds, pour sauter au-devant de la bibliothèque juste devant le mage. Le mage en voyant son œil rouge s'excusa « Pardon Archimage Jinil j'ai cru que c'était Jimil qui lisait. » le jeune homme dit alors « Ce n'est pas grave maître Ionnan. Maintenant dîtes moi qui vient jusqu'à ma tour pour me parler ? » « Une femme au bras de métal qui se fait appeler Nuruhinë*(l'ombre de la mort en elfique). » Jinil se figea puis son œil rouge perdit sa couleur alors que le blanc prenait une teinte vertixc (vert fluorescent et émeraude en même temps). Il envoya alors un message télépathique au cerbère de la porte. Au même moment au pied de la tour monolithique, un homme de 2 mètre dix de hauteur, en armure runique et dont la lame brillait d'une teinte enflammée, fixait une femme avec des cheveux verts attachés dans une tresse par un ruban violet. Une mèche masquait la partie gauche de son visage mais une lueur rouge perçait à travers les cheveux. Le côté gauche de son cou était bardé de métal. Elle portait à son côté une demi-cape noire et déchiquetée tenue par une chainette d'argent, ses vêtements semblaient tachés d'un peu de sang séché. A son côté droit pendait une arbalète de poing et une épée courte semblable à du diamant si l'on pouvait croire ce que l'on voyait à travers l'ouverture de son fourreau. Sur son épaule était perchée l'une des créatures inventées par son maître à savoir l'octopoule, un étrange poussin avec quatre tentacules. Derrière elle son warg surveillait l'accès à la vallée d'un air inquiet. Le garde sentait une aura de danger et de puissance émaner de cette personne et savait qu'elle pourrait probablement le vaincre en un instant si elle le voulait. Le golem de fer à ses côtés le rassurait un peu mais la femme était tout simplement effroyablement puissante. Il n'avait ressenti autant de puissance que de ses maitres, les Archimages Jinil et Jimil. Elle portait sur son épaule droite un tatouage de vouivre identique à celui de son maitre mais néanmoins plus petit. Peut-être une de ses amies pensa-t-il. Le garde sentit alors une pression à l'arrière de son crâne. Il baissa sa garde mentale pour écouter le message télépathique de son maître qui lui dit « laisse la entrer et dit lui que je l'attends dans la grande bibliothèque. » il ouvrit alors la porte à la femme qui lui fit un sourire radieux en prononçant un petit « Merci. ».

Fin du chapitre Premier


End file.
